El ultimo suspiro
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Un breve one-shot que hice para un SM Foro y obtuve el segundo lugar en Horro-fics. Darien Chiba se adentra a una casucha en busca de las Scouts ¿las encontrara... con vida? ¡Descubrelo!


**El último suspiro. **

De una obscura y helada noche, dentro de una gran mansión se podía ver claramente la escena del crimen, muebles, bajillas ventanas, completamente destruido, la lluvia no se hiso esperar ante cada relámpago y cada paso se lograba apreciar aquel suceso, entre las paredes había rastros de sangre con ciertas descamaciones de piel, la batalla aun no terminaba los gritos eran cada vez mas y mas fuertes avanzaba con desesperación el hombre que se introdujo en aquella casucha tan acabada tratando de encontrar un interruptor, al encontrarlo se percato de que no había luz eléctrica y él sin podre encontrar a su amada, pronto se dio cuenta que todo el ruido provenía de la cocina, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro rápidamente, apenas si se podía ver un relámpago se hiso presente, miro hacia el suelo sin querer tropezó con algo, se agacho para percibirlo mejor, un cuerpo tirado bocabajo, guantes blancos y ensangrentados, una fada color naranja hecha pedazos, volteo aquel cuerpo mientras la luz regresaba pero parpadeante, la cara estaba completamente destrozada, arañada casi mordisqueada su miedo y rabia se hicieron presente, Sailor Venus estaba acabada, se escucho un grito mas, salió corriendo hacia la sala, nada era claro, fijo su mirada hacia el suelo, procurando no tropezar, poco a poco su mirada se alzo, teniendo un dolor en el pecho, se percato de unos zapatos verdes, entre los pies y piernas se podía distinguir la diferencia debido a que los cartílagos estaban por fuera de la piel miro la cara de aquella chica para confirmar su identidad, su rostro, su semblante en blanco y sus ojos cosido por una gran aguja pero no era con hilo… probablemente con telarañas, era Sailor Jupiter. Colgada del cuello, ahocada casi podría decirse que pudo ser un suicidio, pero él la conocía perfectamente, ella sería incapaz de algo así.

Fuera de la casa se escuchaba un ruido, probablemente de agua, su esperanza, era que tal vez, era Sailor Mercury usando una de sus especialidades, salió corriendo por un gran pasillo, al finalizar abrió una puerta corrediza de cristal, afuera… una densa niebla estaba presente, demasiada hierba que parecia que no habían podado el césped en años, en el frente, una enorme alberca y una persona colgada boca abajo, amarrada de pies y piernas la lluvia era incesante, camino lento y cauteloso la vista mejoro y pudo ver con claridad aquella muchacha que estaba boca abajo colgada con solo la cabeza sumergida en la alberca, se coloco en la orilla, tratando de buscar un punto de apoyo para tratar de sacarla y asegurarse de que aun podía estar viva, al asomarse, este casi tropieza y dejando caer unas cuantas piedritas a la alberca, las piedra, hicieron un ruido extraño mientras que estas lentamente se fueron desasiendo, por temor a revisar, prefirió retirarse de allí, era inminente que no encontraría con vida, aquella chica que le tuvo cariño en el pasado ya no seguía con vida, en un instante, una gran luz, quemaba, rápidamente volteo y una gran explosión.

Volvió a entrar a la enorme casa vieja, pero esta vez más lento y esperando lo peor, entre el piso y paredes, manchas de sangre color marrón, decidió seguirlas hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y esta cayo, era biblioteca completamente fría y quemada, al dar el primer paso, sintió una pesadez en los hombros; ahí estaba amarrada con unos extraños hilos, se acerco, estaba completamente calcinada, en una de sus manos se encontraba una extraña cajita, la observo mejor, era la pequeña computadora, aquel signo en ella la delataba era de Sailor Mercury, tomo la maquina, por si había un indicio, una señal de vida, al abrirla, vio cinco pequeños círculos parpadeando, cuatro de ellos tachados, rápidamente analizo todo, los cuatro ya tachados eran de las chicas anteriores, al seguir analizando se dio cuenta que una luz estaba en una habitación, salió rápidamente, corriendo, desesperado, subió las escaleras, a cada paso algunos pedazos de madera y piso se despedazaban, al fin llego, abrió la puerta, toda la habitación estaba obscura, deseaba hablar, pero por alguna razón tenía tanto miedo que su garganta no era capaz de producir sonido; pasos se escuchaban detrás de él, fue atacado con pedazos de vidrios rotos, sin dudarlo dio media vuelta, tomo su bastón con filo, lo apuñalo en el estomago, todo gracias a su miedo, un viento helado abrió la ventana, apareció la luz de la luna, sus manos temblaron de horror al darse cuenta, quien había apuñalado era el amor de su vida, soltó su arma, sus ojos de llenos de asombro se llenaron de lagrimas un paso más se escucho detrás de él, no alcanzo a dar la vuelta ni siquiera respirar , cuando este lo degolló y lo lanzo.


End file.
